Naruto: RPG of all Time Edition REDUX
by Xamusel - Gamma 11
Summary: Based on Game of the Year Edition. When Naruto died, he didn't expect to wake up in a room with a talking book, nor did he expect his life to turn into a massive crossover video game. Can he find his way out of this RPG? Pairings undetermined for now. Takes place right after Naruto defeats Pain. Now superseded by the Final Mix form.


_**Naruto: RPG of all Time Edition**_

_Story written with permission from Majin Hentai X_

_Story written by Xamusel and DraketheGunner with assistance from Star1Wars3_

Prologue: Wait, game over?

Uzumaki Naruto, wearing a red robe with black flames on the bottom over an orange and black tracksuit, was making his way back to where Konoha once was after having finished talking with Nagato, the self-proclaimed deity known as Pain, when he noticed something out of the corner of his right eye. Stopping for a short bit, he thought to himself, 'Is that... a squad of samurai with crossbows?'

As he jumped from one tree branch to another to get a closer look, he saw that the 'samurai' with 'crossbows' looked nothing like the samurai that he saw at one point in his life, especially as the armor wasn't quite like the typical armor of a samurai. In fact, the crossbows looked more futuristic than typical, which really would put a damper on things for ninja anywhere.

Before Naruto could leave to go back to Konoha, he heard one of the 'samurai' say something in what seemed to most likely be the standard language all over the galaxy, "I sure hope we find out where that bounty of ours went off to. I wouldn't put it past him to have been here for a long time, that Genbu Namikaze, given that we haven't found anything near his space ship."

Another of the squad smacked the first one upside the head and whispered harshly, "Shut up, moron! Do you _want_ us to get in trouble with the local population, or do you want us to get out of this mess alive?!"

Suddenly, a second squad showed up, this time of women wearing body-hugging armor and wielding strange katanas that were thinner and tapered off to a finer point, compared to a regular katana. They also had a strange guard that seemed to wrap around the top of the hand like a basket to protect the soft flesh there. Upon closer examination of the women, Naruto noticed that they had narrow, elongated and pointed ears, which he knew that nobody normally had such ears. Maybe they were a part of a clan or something, then?

One of the women, who didn't notice Naruto or the 'samurai' before arriving, said excitedly, "So I asked Amia, 'why not bring over the rest of the girls for our beauty pageant?' And she said, 'sure, I just need to make sure it's alright with the rest of the girls-'"

Another of the women, probably the only one to notice the 'samurai', said to the rest of her squad, "Hold your tongues. We have some unexpected company, girls." As soon as her squad looked at the 'samurai', they drew their swords and glared at them, causing the 'samurai' to stop in their tracks and prep their 'crossbows' for the ready.

Almost as soon as the second squad got their swords out all the way, a third squad showed up, this time of people probably around Naruto's age wielding spears and riding... _are those broomsticks flying?_ Their armor was more equal to an open-faced helmet with wing-like protrusions from the top of the sides, a full plate torso piece, and leggings that were meant for comfort instead of protection.

One of these people, who looked like a girl, asked the rest of her squad, "Is it just me, or are we nowhere near the Academy?" After hearing a round of 'it's not you', the girl sighed and said, "I was hoping that we'd be back at the Academy really soon, given that we finished our mission at Ostia without much effort, but this is starting to become a royal pain in the-"

One of her companions, who looked like a guy, spoke loudly to attract attention, "We've got company, people!" At the sight of the other two squads, the whole of the third squad prepped their spears to run through the opposition, hoping for the best in this case.

Of course, with the other two squads noticing them as well, they found that the attention became divided between their opponents and the new arrivals. In Naruto's case, though, he was glad that he wasn't noticed quite yet. He didn't know if they were able to sense him with his huge amount of Chakra in his system, but if they did, they didn't deem him important yet.

Before any fighting could start, a fourth squad showed up, this time of people holding strange weapons, wearing non-ninja uniforms... and were flying as well? The weapons they held were of the variety that said they were rather unique, but Naruto couldn't be sure about that completely, though he thought that the flight became allowed because of the weapons.

One of the newcomers, a young woman around his age, turned to someone that looked like the group's superior and asked, "Are you sure a Lost Logia activated somewhere nearby? I mean, it felt like someone was killing themselves to revive a lot of people all at once, which may or may not be from a Lost Logia activating-"

The superior of the group, a woman that appeared in her mid-30s, noticed the squads about to fight each other and yelled out to her squad, "Hold your ground! We have some unexpected guests in this part of the land!" With that, the fourth squad stopped in midair, turned to face the other three squads and prepared to do something with their weapons, if the feel of their energies had anything to do with it. The other three squads were equally preparing to fight their foes in this battle royale, aiming their weapons at the enemies that were already there and at the new arrivals.

With a major standoff going on, a squad of giant metal puppets came walking to the battlefield, each one looking similar to the others in some way. Not only that, but when they walked, they caused a small rumbling of the ground that almost made Naruto lose his place on the tree branch. The 'puppets' had mono-eyes and something akin to a strange form of sleeve on each wrist, with extra detail on the 'sleeves' and similar markings. Like the 'samurai', the 'puppets' had strange weapons that looked like crossbows to a minimal extent, as well as a strange canister on their backs that held something long and curvy.

One of the 'puppets', as if to prove that they weren't puppets, said in a human tongue over what sounded like an intercom, _"Olivie, are you_ sure _that this is the right way to Dakar? I swear, if this is a prank on your end..."_

Another 'puppet', one of the green colored ones, turned its mono-eye to the purple one that had a crest on top of its head, the one that just spoke, and replied, _"How was _I_ supposed to know that we'd be separated from the main body of Neo Zeon, Lieutenant Angelo?! Besides, I know that Dakar has a forest near it, but we're not close enough to the shore, which poses a major problem."_

Before any further arguing could commence, the red 'puppet', one of the four with a crest on top of its head, raised its right hand to stop them in their tracks and to stop their chatter. After the other four stopped, the red one said, _"We have a problem here. Unknowns that don't follow the rules of combat that are common these days are gathering in front of us; we have to take them out."_

At that declaration, all four of the other 'puppets' stood back and away from the red one, obviously the leader who can handle a battle of this type on their own. As it stepped forward, it prepared a strange 'crossbow' like what the 'samurai' came with, though the shield on its left arm morphed into a sword with... flaming edges?

With a fight about to break out, a sixth squad teleported into the area, this time of men appearing to be in their 30s and wearing strange pulsating armor. As they arrived, the squad of men said as one, "Surrender to the Imperium or die where you are."

With that, the biggest brawl Naruto had ever seen began, starting with the 'samurai' bringing their 'crossbows' to bear and firing... _were those bolts of fire?!_ The first of these bolts was deflected by one of the women wielding the strange katanas, though it hit the green 'puppet', the one without a crest on the top of the head, by the name of 'Olivie' in the left leg with a bit of damage to the metal casing. The second of these bolts hit one of the broomstick rider's in the neck, causing the head to come flying off, though the rest of the bolts missed their targets by a long shot.

Then the women wielding the strange katanas began charging forward, one of whom began charging energy into her blade before yelling, "Magarudyne!" At the yell, she swung her blade in the direction of the men from this 'Imperium', half expecting them to dodge the attack that was to come. As the winds in the area picked up to fifteen miles a minute, the men from Imperium tried to dodge out of the blast radius, though only one of them got out of the danger zone in time to avoid a surprise death by a gale of wind.

One of the broomstick riders, hoping to avenge the death of the one with a missing head, began to fly forward and mutter something under their breath. As he made it to the 'samurai', he yelled out, "Sagitta Magica, Convergentia Lux!" With that, he thrust his palm out and a giant beam of light raced away from his hand towards the 'samurai', forcing them to attempt to dodge the giant blast.

Unfortunately for the 'samurai', only one of them made it out of the blast alive, though he was heavily injured from the blast as a result of being forced to dodge. It also hurt that he was the one to kill the headless rider, so now he'd be in excruciating pain for a long time coming, unless something happened to heal him fast.

As for the flying people, the ones that didn't need broomsticks anyway, all but one of them were busy engaging the women with the strange katanas that charged into battle in close combat. The last one was busy evading the giant bolts of fire from the red 'puppet', hoping to land a hit on it to disarm it at least, though that didn't seem to be likely.

With regards to the other 'puppets', they were being engaged by the last agent from the 'Imperium', who somehow made sure to get them to take him seriously. One of them, a green four-winged 'puppet' with metallic canisters floating in mid-air nearby, was somehow forcing the canisters to fire bolts of fire at the agent while the purple one was firing a large bolt of fire from a cannon in that general direction. The remaining two 'puppets' fired off some sort of repeating kunai-launcher in the same general direction of the agent, hoping that they could hit the man without hurting themselves, which was starting to become a chore in its own right.

All in all, the fighting took place over the course of a minute before someone outside of the fighting interrupted it, by causing a distortion in reality to suck in the 'Imperium' agent and the four 'puppets' he was fighting. Before the other fighters could even so much as blink, the distortion in reality grew bigger to accommodate the rest of the squads and their soldiers, with the rest of the broomstick riders trying to get out of range and failing miserably. By the time everyone that fought got sucked in, a dust cloud formed that made it hard to see who had caused it, though it was in that moment that Naruto realized that he felt the person's chakra before somehow. As the dust cloud faded, he saw the person that was responsible for this was...

"Tobi?! How the hell did you pull that off?!"

Before those words finished leaving his lips, he regretted that course of action.

In the blink of an eye, Tobi had left where he was before and appeared behind Naruto, a kunai in hand to force the young man down. As luck would have it for Tobi, Naruto spun around and blocked the kunai with one of his own, causing a power struggle between the two of them that was beginning to go in Naruto's favor—

"I have you now, Kyūbi Jinchuriki!"

—until a sharp pain in Naruto's heart forced him to let go of his kunai and drop to the ground many feet below. The last words Naruto heard were Tobi screaming, "No! He should still live!" Then Naruto's vision darkened instantaneously as a sickeningly loud crunch was heard from Naruto's impact to the ground below.

* * *

Naruto felt like shit when he came to. He felt as if he'd been in a bed for a long period of time for extensive injuries from fighting all the shinobi nations at once. How he managed to pull that off, he would never know, but—

Suddenly, memories filtered in to him from the life he lived all the way to his death, though the specifics eluded him as to who killed him. Then he thought of something that hit him like a ton of bricks.

_'How am I still alive after falling with a chest wound all the way to my death?'_

In a split second, Naruto woke up and found himself in a bed, though it was most definitely not his bed. It was too comfy, for one thing, but the room he was in was a major clue to what was going on. One thing he noticed right off the bat was the book on the nightstand.

"Hurry up and open me you troll!" yelled something from in the book's direction, though if Naruto were crazy, he'd assume that it was the book that yelled it—

"Didn't you hear me you dimwit?! I said open me!"

Naruto shook his head a few times to get the words through his skull. He clearly heard the book yell that this time, which meant that the last yell was from the book as well, so he was probably going crazy on people.

After getting up and walking over to the book, Naruto picked it up to see, and feel, a flesh-bound book with a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth, one big left eye in the middle of the book, and a small right eye. Upon opening the book, he saw in the title page—

"You opened me backwards, you dipstick!"

Naruto immediately closed the book and turned it the other way, this time opening it going from left to right. Upon opening the book, he was immediately confused by the words inside the title page, which said in bright orange letters that almost made his eyes bleed:

**GAME OVER, SUCKER!**

"Huh? What sort of joke is this shit!" Naruto couldn't help but express his surprise in an angry yell.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Aren't you aware of what you're reading by now, dimwit?!"

Naruto, turning the front cover back to his face, looked at the face on the cover with a dry glare that was followed by a scoff from the book. With the glare not lightening up in the slightest, the book said to Naruto, "I'm a Magic Book full of arcane power! If you want to be a powerful sorcerer, you'll need my power, so—"

"What's a sorcerer?" Naruto asked with none of his anger and all of his confusion.

The book, unable to do anything like slap Naruto upside the head went and slammed itself closed on Naruto's hand... hard. As Naruto dropped the book, the book opened up to the title page again, this time showing something completely different. A test sheet. No, more like a score sheet.

**-ooo-**

**Score:**

**Age: 16; 160 points**

**Technique advancement:**

**Mastered:**

**Henge: 15 points (bonus 15 points for improved variation)**

**Kawarimi: 10 points**

**Tree-walking: 10 points**

**Water-walking: 10 points**

**Kage Bunshin: 50 points**

**Learned:**

**Learned: Rasengan: 100 points (bonus 600 points for improved variations)**

**Learned: Sage Mode: 500 points**

**Learned: Fuuton: Rasengan: 200 points**

**Learned: Rasenshuriken: 300 points**

**Aquired:**

**Acquired toad summons: 100 points**

**XxX**

**XxXxX**

**XxX**

**Opponents Defeated:**

**Defeated Mizuki: 50 points**

**Defeated Haku: 50 points**

**Defeated Neji: 50 points**

**Defeated Shukaku: 150 points**

**Defeated Kabuto (1): 100 points**

**Defeated Arashi: 100 points**

**Defeated Amachi: 100 points**

**Defeated Umibozu: 200 points**

**Defeated Rokusho Aoi: 100 points**

**Defeated Kazahana Dotou: 100 points**

**Defeated Haido: 100 points**

**Defeated Ishidate: 100 points**

**Defeated Mouryou: 300 points**

**Defeated Shinnou: 150 points**

**Defeated Hiruko: 150 points**

**Defeated Mukade: 150 points**

**Defeated Orochimaru: 200 points**

**Defeated Deidara: 200 points**

**Defeated Kakuzu: 300 points**

**Defeated Pein: 400 points**

**XxX**

**XxXxX**

**XxX**

**Precious Persons Earned:**

**Earned precious person: Tsunade: 100 points**

**Earned precious person: Sasame: 100 points**

**Earned precious person: Isaribi: 100 points**

**Earned precious person: Morino Idate: 100 points**

**Earned precious person: Kazahana Koyuki: 100 points**

**Earned precious person: Temujin: 100 points**

**Earned precious person: Hikaru: 100 points**

**Earned precious person: Shion: 450 points**

**Earned precious person: Amaru: 150 points**

**Earned precious person: Saara: 150 points**

**Earned precious person: Gaara: 100 points**

**Earned precious person: Sai: 150 points**

**XxX**

**XxXxX**

**XxX**

**Misc:**

**Evaded Akatsuki (3): 30 points**

**Subtotal: 7050 points**

**XxX**

**XxXxX**

**XxX**

**Failure Penalties:**

**Used Kyuubi chakra (32): -3200 points**

**Didn't Unlock Quest System: -1010 points**

**Didn't Unlock Route System: -1010 points**

**Failed facing Yami Naruto: -750 points**

**Failed meeting Kushina: -750 points**

**Failed preventing Sasuke defecting: -50 points**

**Failed to recapture Sasuke: -100 points**

**Failed to bring Sasuke back after meeting him again in Oto: -200 points**

**Failed to get to Sasuke in time after fighting Tobi: -400 points**

**Didn't get to Konoha to prevent its destruction: -2000 points**

**Failed preventing Orochimaru's cursed seal: -110 points**

**Failed to obtain save point styles (7): -7000 points**

**Failed to save village orphanage from slavers: -1000 points**

**Failed to save village from demon invasion: -1000 points**

**Failed to prevent the awakening of the Life Master: -1000 points**

**Failed to prevent the JS incident: -1000 points**

**Failed to obliterate Full Frontal: -1000 points**

**Failed to notice map inconsistencies: -1000 points**

**Failed to defeat Madara: -1000 points**

**Failed to kill Kabuto: -2000 points**

**Failed to defeat Undead Army: -3100 points**

**Failed to defeat Zetsu Army: -3100 points**

**XxX**

**XxXxX**

**XxX**

**Lost Precious Persons:**

**Lost precious person: Haku: -25 points**

**Lost precious person: Sandaime: -100 points**

**Lost precious person: Sarutobi Asuma: -250 points**

**Lost precious person: Jiraiya: -250 points**

**Lost precious person: Itachi: -300 points**

**Lost precious person: Nagato: -400 points**

**Lost precious person: Gaara: -500 points**

**Lost precious person: Nii Yugito: -500 points**

**Lost precious person: Yagura: -500 points**

**Lost precious person: Roshi: -500 points**

**Lost precious person: Han: -500 points**

**Lost precious person: Utataka: -500 points**

**Lost precious person: Fu: -500 points**

**Lost precious person: Guren: -250 points**

**Lost precious person: Yukimaru: -250 points**

**XxX**

**XxXxX**

**XxX**

**Misc:**

**Needlessly antagonized Konoha citizens (195): -195 points**

**Damaged Raijin no Ken: -1000 points**

**Almost got Sakura killed: -25 points**

**Almost got Hinata killed: -25 points**

**Died in battle: -200 points**

**Broke nindo (2): -1000 points**

**Died a virgin: -7500 points**

**XxX**

**XxXxX**

**XxX**

**Subtotal: -47050 points**

**Final total: -40000 points.**

**Rating: Loser! You suck!**

**Karma: positive: inspiring martyr**

**XxX**

**XxXxX**

**XxX**

**Unlocks:**

**Negative score! Unlocked Baka Naruto!**

**Gaara defeated! Unlocked Corrupted Naruto!**

**Academy failed three times! Iruka befriended! Unlocked Naruto the Instructor!**

**Oroike jutsu created! Unlocked Naruko!**

**Inspiring martyr karma! Unlocked Deity Naruto!**

As Naruto picked up the book again, he couldn't help but wonder what this score sheet was doing in a book that was apparently titled "Game Over, Sucker". As he went to look on the spine of the book, he noticed that there wasn't a real name on the book's spine, which proved to be a problem.

As if sensing what Naruto was thinking, the book closed and asked Naruto, "Alright, dipstick, what's on your mind? You have something rattling around in there, but it's driving me insane how you seem to not know how to access it, or even word it right if you have something to say."

Naruto, despite his irritation, sighed and asked, "How come you have a score sheet for the title page?"

"Because, dimwit, from now on I'm gonna be your journal per se on all things you do, like jobs, missions, fights and the likes, even making sure you don't forget things like lore, tactics, enemy information etcetera, etcetera."

Naruto felt a large bead of sweat form at the back of his head from the explanation. As he was about to pick the book up and leave the room, he realized something that he almost completely forgot about.

"How the hell did I make it out of that mess alive?!"

"That's easy you fool, you DIED!"

Naruto couldn't handle what he was hearing any longer. With that, he promptly fainted, forcing the book to close and start to curse him off, while giving a glare that even Death would fidget at.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto woke up in the same room he fainted in, telling him that he really did die and went to something of an afterlife after facing off against Tobi. Finally getting the chance to pick the book up, Naruto did so, with the book seemingly asleep—

"You're finally awake, dipstick. I was starting to get bored until you picked me up."

"Just what are you?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time, numbskull? I said that I'm a Magic Book filled with arcane knowledge! You don't know how lucky you are to have me in your possession, but for now, I'd say we go through the door to find out what's going on outside."

With that, Naruto turned to the door and walked towards it, the book in his hand somehow starting to fade away from reality. As soon as he made it to the doorway, a few words appeared in his field of vision, this time in bright navy blue:

**Continue? Yes or no?**

Naruto read the words in his head a few times and, after a bit, said out loud, "Yes." At that, the doorway opened up and light consumed him.

Shortly after the light consumed Naruto, a voice entered his head, saying to him, "You, who are chosen to save many worlds... what is your name?"

It only took a little bit, but Naruto answered with, "For most of my life, my name was said with scorn by the very people I sought to protect. That said, I would never give up my name. I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I will save as many people as I can!"

The voice paused for a bit, before it replied, "Very well, then you'll need this." Almost immediately, the light dimmed down to a normal color range, to show a room that had seven types of things that practically radiated power.

When Naruto looked around the room, he saw a metal object that looked like a trash can on treaded wheels, a glowing butterfly that was flying around in a circle, a card the size of a typical playing card, a deck of giant cards, a metal green ball the size of a basketball, a map of a world, and a scroll of paper on a table. Before he could ask what they were for, the voice from before said, "Choose one now, then stick with it for until you complete the story involved with it."

As Naruto was gonna choose the book from earlier appeared in front of him.

"Hold just a moment you fool!"

"What?!" Naruto cried out in surprise.

"Before you make any decisions it would be best if you think first, I want you to put me in front of each object to give you some information on it, it's essential to know what you're doing after all. Oh and by the way, my name is Librom, Naruto Uzumaki. It would do well to remember that fool." The book now identified as Librom said.

"Okay, I understand," Naruto replied with a nod of his head. With that, Naruto went to the first object, the trash can with the treaded wheels. Putting the book in front of the trash can, Naruto suddenly felt a lot of information flow through his head, but not nearly enough to make him black out. He was not going to choose until he knew what each of the objects were, and what they were for, though it was somewhat easy to figure out the reason for each item's being here. They were called 'Save Points'... wait, how did his life turn into a video game or something like that?

"FOOL! Don't question it; just go with it, it'll save you the headache." Librom told him.

"Okay, I get it, I won't question it." After saying that, Naruto finished putting Librom in front of each item, though the scroll of paper on the table was dimmed for some reason. Naruto couldn't figure out why, but he had a hunch that he needed to complete some objectives before he could use that one, which sounded about right to him.

Finally, the decision was made, and Naruto went to touch...

* * *

**Xamusel A/N: Hey, guys, Xamusel here. Just wanted to say thank you for coming back to read this a second time from the beginning. Yes, the first time was a horrid mess of a story that I wrote on my own, but this time I felt that I should try again from the beginning.**

**Before anyone asks, the items that Naruto could touch, in order, are from:**

**Star Wars: The Old Republic**

**Persona series**

**Negima!**

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (more of a sci-fi anime than a magical girl anime)**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn**

**An obscure RPG from Spain called Anima: Beyond Fantasy**

**And the last one, which can't be touched until the other six get used, belongs to the Naruto section of reality.**

**Now, the reason why I'm bringing up what the save points are from is because those are the crossovers with Naruto that had been decided for this story. Naruto has to go through each of those AU versions of his home before he can affect his normal home in any way, and he has to change them, for better or for worse.**

**Alright, I decided to ask a question for each of you that will read this story. Which of the crossovers should Naruto go through first?**

**Thankfully, I won't be writing this alone. DraketheGunner has agreed to help me write this story after I had already started this awhile ago, and with his help, we'll be sure to get the story finished at a reasonable time.**

**Anyway, here's Drake, so...**

**Until we meet again.**

**~Xamusel**

**DraketheGunner: Yo Drake here, now you must be wondering what a no-name and newbie author is doing with Xamusel, the answer is simple... I don't know either. He told me the idea and I agreed to help. Now if any of you know of me, hear this, I have three stories, the first two are abandoned and the third is on hiatus. Why? Because I loaned my best friend my Persona 3 P game and school is over so without it I'm stuck. Now the important thing.**

**For those who played Soul Sacrifice then you know who Librom is, as explained he'll be Naruto's journal. I'm happy to help Xamusel with this and shall do all in my ability to help in this story. Make your choice on what AU Naruto should go to first.**

**And thanks for reading.**

**-Drake the Gunner**


End file.
